Sasuke and Naruto First Kiss
by melmichaelis
Summary: Mereka semua bermain di taman. Mereka semua terlihat senang dan gembira. Namun ketika insiden SasuNaru itu terjadi, semua menjadi ramai karna tangisan dari SasuNaru itu sendiri.. Drabble! SasuNaru always bukan Fanfiction sedih kok, tenang aja... WARN INSIDE. DLDR. RnR please?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Sasuke and Naruto First Kiss © Melmichaelis**

**Warn : Out Of Characters, typo merajalela, humor nan garing dan renyah, Drabble, Gajeness, menyebabkan gangguan kejiwaan dan meningkatnya tingkat kegajean reader-sama *plak*. SasuNaruChibi.**

**Rated : K+  
Genre : Humor Garing dan Friendship.**

**Pairing : Inga Inga, SasuNaru always! *heh***

**Author note's : maaf sebelumnya, sang author yang sempat kehilangan selera humor memutuskan untuk membuat Drabble baru nan humor yang udah jelas abal banget. Disini mel akan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk pembaca setia mel (emang ada?!) dan sudah memutuskan untuk mereview walaupun hanya seberapa dan tentu sudah terkalahkan oleh author pandai lainnya(?). Bytheway, fanfic ini sangat sangat murni dari otak buntu mel yang tiba-tiba terinspirasi saat sedang melihat sebuah gambar taman dimana ada anak berambut blonde dan hitam kebiru-biru dongker-an lagi main kejar-kejaran..nah berasa dapet ilham, langsung tulis deh! Hahaha XD**

**Satu lagi! Plis jangan gaplok mel kalo fanfic ini Gaje bangettt dan tak layak publish! Oke, sekian bacotannya. RnR minna? DLDR.**

* * *

Imut manis nan ceria. Berambut blonde, bermata sapphire dan berkulit tan yang bisa dipastikan berumur **Lima Tahun **serta baru masuk Taman Kanak-Kanak. Ialah Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Seperti yang terlihat disini, ia sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Ada yang bertato merah segitiga kebalik –Inuzuka-, berambut pink bubble gum –Haruno-, yang gendut dan memiliki spiral dipipinya –Akimichi-, berambut nanas dan sering menggumam 'merepotkan'-Nara-, berambut pirang dikuncir satu –Yamanaka-, bertato _ai _dan berambut merah –Sabaku-, berambut panjang diikat longgar –Hyuuga- dan seorang perempuan Hyuuga bernama Hinata. Oh, jangan lupakan seorang Uchiha berambut raven _chickenbutt _bermataonyx layaknya ciri khas Uchiha itu sendiri dan berkulit putih pucat. Mereka semua berkumpul bersama untuk memainkan sebuah permainan. Petak umpet. Itulah nama permaniannya.

Singkat cerita permainan dimulai. Dan sang Inuzuka-lah yang kebagian untuk menemukan teman-temannya yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Catu…jua…ciga…empac…yima.." Kiba pun mulai menghitung sampai sepuluh. Semua anak berhamburan mencari tempat bersembunyi.

"Nalu! Ayo cini cembunyi baling Cuke!" dan kini, sang Uchiha-lah yang berbicara ditengah kebisingan anak-anak lainnya.

"i-iya Cuke! A-ayo!"

**_CacuNalu_**

"Cembilan…cepuluh! Udah beyom?" hitungan Inuzuka pun selesai. Tak ada response, ia pun berbalik dan mulai mencari teman-temannya. Berjalan kesana..hanya suara 'sttt..' yang kiba temukan. Lalu tak butuh beberapa lama, ia sudah menemukan Haruno, Yamanaka, Hime-Hyuuga, Sabaku, dan Akimichi. Selang 10 menit, ia menemukan Nara dan Hyuuga satunya dibawah perosotan dan dibalik semak-semak.

"tinggay Cacu, Nalu, dan… ah! Tinggay meyeka beldua.."

**_CacuNalu_**

"sttt…Nalu jangan belicik! Nanti ketahuan Kiba.." Uchiha bungsu, atau Sasuke tengah memperingati Naruto yang ke-10 kalinya. Eh? memperingati apa? Haa-ah..ternyata daritadi, mulut cherry Naruto terus membuka-tutup bernyanyi balonku. Dan membuat Kiba hampir menemukannya.

"NALU! Nanti kita keta-

"DORRR! Cacu, Nalu…ketemu!"

-huan….."

Pecinta anjing pun penemukan sang pecinta ramen dan pecinta Naruto..ups!

Dan dengan lunglai, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya bersama Naruto. Seperti tidak bersalah, Naruto terus saja bernyanyi, bersenandung ria dengan wajah watadosnya. Terlalu asik dan tidak melihat sesuatu dibawah sana, Naruto pun terpeleset kulit pisang dan berteriak –menjerit-. Tubuhnya pun condong kedepan.

Sementara Sasuke, yang mendengar teriakan Naruto pun berbalik mendapati Naruto menubruk badannya. Dan…ups! Bukan hanya itu saja. Merasakan ada benda lembut nan kenyal di bibir masing-masing, Sasuke dan Naruto membuka mata dan mendapati bibir mereka langsung bersentuhan.

Tidak perlu lama, dan akhirnya keduanya saling berteriak dan….menangis.

* * *

**End dengan gajenya.**

Hollaaa~ mel balik lagi nih XD dengan sebuah drabble gaje. Entah layak posted atau nggak.

Reviewnya minna? Untuk balasan review **Di Ruang Ganti**, akan mel bales kapan-kapan. Seeya! REVIEW JANGAN LUPA. Jaaaa neee!


End file.
